Meditações
by Hllct
Summary: Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Armin ainda é capaz de reviver e refletir sobre as mesmas memórias e os mesmo sentimentos.


**Notas** : Fanfic postada aqui e no Nyah! Boa leitura. (Essa, particularmente, é o meu xodó, já que é com o OTP)

* * *

Há dois anos que não consegue dormir como antes.

O sono antes reparador em seu aposento dividido com Eren tornou-se algo definitivamente fora de cogitação. Em desistência, a sua cama suficientemente confortável fora trocada pela cadeira de madeira barata com assento improvisado de almofada rasgada. A dor nas costas era uma amiga que lembrava-lhe de que ainda era capaz de sentir outra dor que não fosse a de sua alma.

Uma dor que por meses tentara conter, inutilmente. A ferida antes escondida, fora de alcance, acabou sendo dilacerada no tempo recorde de uma semana de noites repletas de pesadelos, memórias do passado e… Memórias que não pertenciam a si.

Nelas, vislumbrava becos escuros, prédios com pintura descascada e passantes com expressões sempre tensas e melancólicas. Vez ou outra, era capaz de ver pessoas que se aproximavam "dele", com expressões bem distintas. Algumas esboçavam largos sorrisos, outras, carrancas assustadoras que faziam seu "eu" estremecer mesmo que tudo aquilo agora não passasse de mera projeção neural. Sabia que tudo era falso, mas o desespero de não conseguir distinguir o rosto gentil de seu avô das expressões agressivas daquele homem robusto que gritava, era definitivamente a impressão que mais permanecia. Acordava suado e com taquicardia, piorando a dor de cabeça que jurava que o sono iria curar.

E assim foi durante todo esse tempo. Após exterminarem o inferno nas muralhas, havia surgido um em sua cabeça.

Mas, como um oásis em meio ao deserto, havia apenas uma silhueta em seus sonhos que conseguia assimilar. Uma silhueta familiar em ambas as memórias; baixa e esguia. Recordava de entrever fios dourados movendo-se contra o vento quando seus movimentos eram ágeis, e um par de olhos sombrios, porém extremamente convidativos a quem se arriscasse. A dona da silhueta quase nunca mudava de expressão diante de outras pessoas, e Armin não conseguiu deixar de se gabar por ser um dos únicos que era capaz de ver reações diferentes dessa pessoa peculiar. Quando ele estava perto, a feição sisuda rapidamente se diluía como se nunca estivesse presente ali, dando lugar a um semblante de tranquilidade, sendo até mesmo amigável. Era diferente das outras memórias, onde ela sequer se importava em lançar um olhar para o observador.

Uma parte sua queria se compadecer, mas no fundo, sua pena era tão verdadeira quanto a própria personalidade angelical. Seu coração palpitava contra o peito pelo simples fato de ser o felizardo a ver os raros momentos de serenidade da garota.

Bertholdt jamais saberia o que era ser observado com respeito e admiração por Annie Leonhardt. Mas diferente de si, ele sabia muito bem como ela era quando encurralada como um animal, enfraquecida, manipulada. E céus, talvez em suas visões, a cena de Annie retirando o equipamento de Marco fosse a mais repetida por seu subconsciente. Em todo o desenrolar, Armin era acometido por sentimentos de surpresa, raiva, medo, tristeza… _Piedade_. Sim, piedade, pois sabia o que realmente se passou em cada momento crucial da vida dos guerreiros. E com as memórias de Bertholdt, Armin também sentia-se um.

Quando acordava dos sonhos que pareciam ser eternos, ainda conseguia sentir o aroma peculiar da menina loira, misturado ao sinistro e ferroso de sangue. _Ah_ , sentia-se culpado, colocado entre a cruz e a espada…

 _Ela era culpada. Deveria pagar._ Mas uma parte do estrategista sabia que ela já havia pago caro demais. Sua casa, seu pai, sua sanidade, seus sentimentos e sua liberdade. Talvez ela não houvesse mais nada a oferecer além de sua vida. Ela ofereceria sua coração à Eldia, assim como ofereceu sua lealdade à Marley, ao seu pai? Riu. Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas ela seria capaz de refletir bem sobre isso por algo _maior_?

Seria capaz de refletir… Pelo próprio _Armin_? Pelos sentimentos que ele escondeu no fundo de seu peito e agora começaram a florescer novamente?

 _Ah, não... Ele a traiu. Ela o traiu_. O que a faria mudar de ideia? Talvez um milagre, assim como tantos que aconteceram durantes estes anos.

Mas não conseguiu encontrar uma solução. Ao abrir os olhos, sua cabeça doía ainda mais. Armin esticou os braços sobre a cabeça, encarando com dificuldade a papelada em cima da mesa, iluminada pela luz da vela.

Esse sempre fora seu ciclo de meditações.


End file.
